Valentine's Day
by Alina Uzumaki
Summary: PWP. It Valentine's day for some of our favorite ships. Nine diffrent one's. (Two OCs) Written with CassandraSagara, FanFicWriter102, and God-Rocks. Lot's of characters. BirdFlash, Bluepulse, Traught, Longshot, Supermartian, and Wonderpulse.
1. Chapter 1 BirdFlash

**AN: Hey guys this is Alina ****Uzumaki**** this is one of three one-shots I wrote. WARNING: SLASH boy x boy. Don't like don't read. **

**Okay now for the people who like slash this is one of my ****OTPS**** begin Dick Grayson and Wally West.**

Wally's POV

If he could get to Gotham fast enough he could still surprise Dick. The redheaded speedster smiled at the thought of his little bird. Valentine's Day. Memories flooded back to the Wally when him and Dick used to joke about it begin _single's beware day_. (Spooky, spooky!)

However that was the day he told Dick he liked him, at first the younger boy didn't know what to say. That scared Wally half to death, losing his best friend. Thing was two seconds later Dick had tackled the speedster and kissed him. Unexpected hell yes but damn it was the best kiss ever.

Kid Flash looked around, he was somewhere between Boston and Gotham. He could easily tell because of the skyscrapers on the horizon. It was more off the scenic route, trees frosted with a little bit of frost, and trees getting ready to bloom in the upcoming spring. The redhead placed one hand on his stomach; slowing down slightly in case he had to eat'n'run. Wally checked his pockets and frowned. Empty. _Oh well_ Wally thought to himself as he approached the Wayne mansion. Dick would probably find something for him to eat.

Wally quickly walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened revealing Alfred. The older male looked very shocked to see the speedster there so early in the morning.

"Master Wallace I was unaware that you were coming over today." Alfred explained, but Wally was hardly listening, he was standing on his tip-toes trying to see if Dick was there or not. Bobbing and weaving back and forth but to no avail.

"Yeah, yeah whatever is uh Dick home?" He asked now looking the butler in the eyes since he couldn't see the younger boy. Alfred nodded and finally let Wally in and he rushed up stairs to Dick's room as fast as he could. When he got up to the door he was _attempting_ to be quite when he opened the door.

Dick was still asleep, it was early like eight. Yeah the _only_ person he gets up so early for. Wally smiled at the sleeping younger boy than a realization hit him. Dick looks like an angel when he's asleep sweet innocent and pure. The speedster was about to say something but actually thought against it and sat down on the bed next to Dick. He gently stroked Dick's soft black hair as he was still in a deep sleep.

Within a few moments the younger boy had woken up and smiled at the sight of his idiot boyfriend there. Then Dick's blue eyes and he widen the he literally jumped out of bed. He quickly pulled a warm blue blanket around his shoulders and pointed at Wally. The poor redhead was more confused then ever.

"You were not there when I fell asleep!" Dick said in a panicked voice, flipping out for some unknown reasons. Wally nodded then asked: "Um Dick I'm a little confused, why are you flipping out I just wanted to surprise you. It's Valentine's Day." Wally said and walked over to Dick lacing his hand into the others.

"_Oh_. OH!" Dick said his eyes now widening for the right reasons and laced his hand into Wally's. (Blonde moment)

Wally placed his lips down on Dick's for a soft but highly wanted kiss. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the speedster's deeping the kiss. The redhead smiled into it making it really hard to kiss Dick. He pulled away in frustration maybe and frowned at the redhead.

"What is _your_ problem?" Dick asked in an angry tone while Wally kept laughing.

"You're _so_ cute when you're mad." Wally lied he had other reasons. Reasons Dick would soon know.

"Oh! Shut up!" Dick told him and stormed off into the bathroom to get dressed. Wally smiled and sat down on Dick's bed. Rob thought the speedster begin there so damn early was the surprise but that was only the half of it.

Wally waited patiently as Dick came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his civvies with the exceptions of his shades. Dick must have been deep in thought about something because it took Wally three calls of his name and grabbing his arm stopping the boy in his tracks in till he finally got Dick's attention.

The little bird looked up at Wally practically forgetting he was there. Dick blinked a couple of times before asking: "What?" in a shy tone his face going slightly pink. Wally smiled and he took a deep breath.

"Dick I love you." Dick's eyes lit up like never before and he threw his arms around Wally's shoulders then whispered in the speedster's ear: "I love you Wally."

**AN: So cute! Anyways review then next chapter is SuperMartian. Also cute, review if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2 SuperMartian

**AN: Hi guys this is a SuperMartian chapter. I did not write it, I give full credit to FanFicWriter102. Let me just say she did a pretty damn good job on this even though she's a Marveler.**

"So whatcha cooking?" Conner asked M'gann, his Martian girlfriend, when he walked into the kitchen and a delicious smell wafted in the air. She looked up at him and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She at first jumped at his touch but liked since Conner was begin unusually affectionate.

"Just some spaghetti," She replied softly and he nodded.

"So, do you know what today is?" Conner asked her and leaned up against the counter watching M'gann cook the spaghetti sauce.

"Umm..." She trailed off, trying to remember. All these Earth holidays still confused her, like Kwanzaa and Hanukkah. Conner chuckled at his girlfriend. He could just hear the gears turning in her head, and they were steaming.

"M'gann just don't hurt yourself _okay_?" He told her then pressed their lips together. He wrapped one arm round her waist, his hand on the small of her back the other pushing her hair out of her face.

M'gann jumped as their lips met, but quickly got over her shock and quickly sank into the kiss. They stood like this for a couple of moments before M'gann realized that her spaghetti sauce had begun to boil. She pulled away from her Kryptonian boyfriend and turned back to the stove.  
"I can't forget about the spaghetti or the sauce," she said. "See what _you_ did? _You_ distracted me." M'gann said emphasizing him in this and heard him chuckle again.

"But you're _so_ cute when you get distracted like all blushy and _stuff._" Conner said with a rare but true smile on his face as tried to see M'gann's as she stirred the sauce with a wooden spoon. She turned her head more so that he couldn't see the angry bright red blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"It's _only_ cute to **you.**" The Martian girl growled. When she was finished stirring the sauce, she whirled around and slammed her lips on Conner's. He jumped back in surprise as his girlfriend forcefully kissed him, and they both fell against the counter. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her onto him, and M'gann threw her arms around his neck as the couple engaged into a full-force make-out. Sadly this little session was interrupted when they heard a certain redhead's voice.  
"Yo! Lovebirds! When is dinner gonna be ready?"

Conner instantly flipped out at the sound of Kid **Idiot's** voice. M'gann pulled herself off of Conner regaining her composer pretty quickly.  
"Soon." They said in unison and Wally shook his head at the couple then walked off. Conner looked over at M'gann who was blushing even more since _somebody_ decided to interrupt them.  
"You know what I think this is the best Valentine's Day ever." Conner told his girlfriend as she turned the heat off.

"M'gann I love you." He told her softly as she turned around.

"I love you too." She said pecked him on the lips then walked towards the door a bit and yelled: "Dinner's ready!"


	3. Chapter 3 Traught

**AN: Hello my fabulous readers. My friends and I are writing Valentine's Day one-shots of Young Justice Pairings. I ship Traught (Robin and Artemis,)**** but don't get me wrong. I love Spitfire too. So read on my fellow readers! **

**Disclaimer: There is no one like you DC (except that Marvel is just a teensy bit better.) I am sorry to say that I am not a part of them. I have no right to Young Justice except the plot in my story. *SOB* What? Oh that wasn't me. That was a dying squirrel. **

Artemis POV:

Valentine's Day was coming up, and I absolutely hated every minute of it. Everywhere I went, the place was full of sappy couples professing their love to one another. It was purely disgusting. That's why I had gone to the cave to seek safety for my scarred eyes. It turns out that there were a few lovebirds in there, too.

Megan and Connor were having a 'little' make out session in a cupboard. Then, there were sparks happening between a few Justice League members, but for my life's sake, I shall not mention who. It was just love there and love here. I just couldn't escape it could I?

Of course, love had to drag me into all the mess. I had liked the little bird named Robin ever since we fought together when the mountain was being attacked by Red Tornado's relatives. There was no way that he could ever like me back, though. He was the Batman's protégé.

With that in mind, I haven't told a soul my little infatuation because word gets around. Plus, he was trained by the world's greatest detective. Give the two an inch and they'll gain a mile. It just wasn't worth the torture from Baywatch.

When it was time for lunch, I just couldn't focus with all the holding hands and kissing. Excusing myself, I practically ran into my room. I threw myself onto my bed hitting a little box along the way.

"Ouch!" I muttered. Turning around, I grabbed the package wrapped in gold paper. Literally, gold paper which made me nearly drop it. Out of curiosity, I opened it. I gasped.

Inside was a mixture of assorted candies and especially chocolate, including Ferrero Rocher. I loved them so much ever since I had gotten one box for my sixth birthday. That was all I had gotten since it had cost so much for my nearly street-living family.

While grabbing one excitedly, a green note fell on the floor.

_Meet me at Gotham_

_-Robin_

What could that little devil be up to? I swear, if he's pulling another prank I will push him into a pool of tar and lock him into a chicken coop. I don't give out threats lightly. Once, when Wally dropped ice cream on my favorite shirt, I locked him into a tight closet and left him there for an hour. To describe tight, I mean where all you could do is stand.

Yeah. The junior speedster had to go home for the rest of the week. What can I say? I'm that cruel. Once I had put on my civvies, I used the zeta beam to bring me to Gotham.

"What do you want now?" I was slightly wary when I saw Robin hiding near some bushes with two bikes and some helmets.

"Private discussion," wait, did I hear nervousness in his voice? No. Freaking. Way. I must've been delusional.

"Where to?" I asked once we reached Gotham's outskirts.

"Here is fine," I swear I'm going crazy. I had seen Robin in all out nervous mode. I have never seen him act this way.

"What's up?" send me to Arkham Asylum. Robin is acting like a trapped animal. His hands were wringing each other, he was shuffling his feet, and- It wasn't all nervousness. Was the protégé of Batman being embarrassed?

"I just wanted to say that I like you."

"What?" that kid needed to slow down.

"I. Like. You. There! I said it!" there was shocked silence for a minute.

"I get it," Rob sighed. "You don't."

"Robin," I whispered, "I like you too." Now, I won't get into any details, but nothing bad happened. It was just the start of the best years of my life.

The cries of a baby hit the air. It was the best day ever. My first child, a girl, was born on February 14. She was a love baby. As the pain subsided, I felt the arms of my husband, Richard Grayson.

"So what should we name her?" he asked as the nurse gave me my little girl. She had my hair with her daddy's blue eyes.

"Why don't we name her Reyna?" I replied.

"Reyna Capri Grayson," Dick replied. "I love it. Welcome to the family Reyna."

When we had finally gotten out of the hospital, Alfred had taken us to Wayne Mansion. I had been thinking of that lovely day a long time ago. I wonder what would've happened if my little bird had not had the guts to tell me he liked me? We wouldn't have had little Reyna here who was currently giggling at her father's funny faces.

"Dick?"

"Yeah Artemis?"

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

As my little girl, Reyna, had her sixteenth birthday, I had tears in my eyes as I thought upon her siblings that she had gained over the years. Luke Grayson, who was fourteen, was sitting with his girlfriend near the refreshments table. The second youngest, Maria Isabella Grayson, was ten and was playing with her friends in her room. Our newest addition to the family was Canith Grace who was a surprise. I wasn't planning to have any more kids, but she was just a bundle of joy.

"Hey mom!" yelled Reyna.

"Yeah?" I walked over to her.

"Can you tell me the story of the Little Family again?" she asked.

"Sure," I agreed. "There once was a family that was poor. They had a daughter who looked a lot like me. She had loved this very rich person who she knew by helping him fight the forces of evil. One day, the boy liked her back, but he kept it secret for a long time. Then, on a Valentine's Day, just like this, he confessed his feelings towards her. They had married a few years later and had a daughter. A son was not too far behind. They had actually gotten twins, but one of them died. A girl was born a few years later, but they didn't plan to have any more kids. They actually had another daughter, and that was their family."

One day, I would tell Reyna that it was our story. Luke's twin, Seth, had died because of cancer when they were two. We were devastated. But I know, that even to my death, our family would be just that. A family.

**You like? Then review! Okay guys. Have a Happy Valentine's Day in a few days. I'll be updating my other stories soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Longshot

**AN: Hey guys this is Longshot. Loves it, anyways here you go.**

Artemis' POV

"Hmm, what's that delicious smell?" Artemis asked after walking down stairs still some-what sleepy. She saw Roy smile as he flipped over a delicious looking chocolate chip pancake.

"It's just your, favorite breakfast of all time." He said and walked over to her slipping one arm around her waist. Artemis smiled at the gesture and the new warmth the started radiating through her body. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his blue eyes. A sly smirk crossed her face and she turned right as he was about to kiss her and looked at the calendar.

"Oh hey it's the 14th isn't it?" She asked and pulled away looking at the giant heart picture on the calendar.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I got you something." Roy said with a smile and walked behind her. Artemis frowned she hated surprise as much as birthdays. Why celebrate the closer your getting to death? She watched as a diamond necklace wrapped around her neck and clasped in the back. Her eyes widen, as she barely touched the necklace.

Artemis turned back and gently pressed her lips up against his. It was a soft and warm kiss, but there was some type of hidden emotion in the back of her mind screaming to get out. She pulled away and looked into his then whispered: "I love you."

Her smiled at her and said: "I love you too." Sadly their moment didn't last long thanks to some fire alarms. Artemis swiveled around and noticed smoke rising for the before good looking pancake now burned black.

"Damn!" They said at the same time in slight anger.


	5. Chapter 5 Bluepulse

**AN: Hello fellow...uh people, shippers, YJ fans, etc. My name is Cassandra Sagara, and I-like Alina, FanFicWriter102, and God-Rocks- am writing Valentine Day fictions. (I don't have an account yet, but will soon.) Also Alina (since I don't have a real OTP yet) is making me write wonderbeetle and bluepulse. LOL just telling you know, I might suck at bluepulse, it's the first slash fic I've **_**ever**_** written...in fact, this is the bluepulse fic. So, here it goes.**

**WARNING! SLASH AND BOY KISSING, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! (We warned you)**

Pudding cup

Bart's POV

I was searching through the fridge for a snack, just you know, kinda hungry, like any speedster. Let's see...ooh, a pudding cup!

"There's two _hermano_, give me one," Jaime said behind me. I tossed one over my shoulder, and he caught it.

"Let's hang out," I stated quickly, and ran to the couch, with a spoon for my pudding. He sat next to me, and we began to eat our pudding. I watched him, every move, and every sound...it kinda made me feel weird. Oh gosh, not again. He caught me staring, and I looked away, slowly blushing, and dying in the inside of embarrassment.

"I know you were looking _ese_," Jaime said softly, looking me in the eyes. We sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Those eyes...hey were the kind that intimidated you, and also comforted you at the same time. I smiled softly.

"You did?"Jaime laughed at the question.

"Dude, your eyes are kinda hard to miss when you're looking at something."I blushed brick red, so he knew about those times I glimpsed at him, or possibly stared at him?

"Really? So...you know? I mean, uh..."I paused and said, "Sorry, I get distracted sometimes, and I need to stare at something."

Jaime smiled, "And you just happen to look at me all the time?"I blushed harder, "Uh, I, uh...it's a coincidence."I quickly made up some type of terrible lie and Jaime laughed out loud, then asked:"Really?"

I gave it upon it, "Okay, fine I was looking at you, but only because you look weird sometimes...like you're about to collapse."Jaime smiled a bit more.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I guess I never will, because I never get tired."

Jaime kinda laughed while eating a spoonful of pudding, and got some on his lips.

"You have some..."I pointed to his lips. He tried to find it, but with no success. I moved without thinking, and place my lips on his. He flinched for a minute, and then closed his eyes.

Wow, this is even better than chicken wheezies, and even better than food. It was so freaking addicting. He moved like I did, and breathed when I did.(And I'm not going into detail..._maybe._) His heart was beating fast, like mine. His lips were so intoxicating and soft, like chocolate, but much sweeter and more intoxicating. I smelled a lot of excitement in the air and I did not want things to go too far, so I did what anyone would do: I broke it off.

We both breathed heavily in quick rugged gasps

"Bart?"He asked breathlessly, I-I." I put a hand up to get him to shut up.

"Me too, I love you Jaime," I smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day."


	6. Chapter 6 WonderBeetle

**AN: Hello! This is a wonderbeetle fic! I'm still deciding on an OTP still: bluepulse or wonderbeetle? Anyways, enjoy the Cassie x Jaime, and remember to review, (I don't have an account yet but will soon) so...enjoy! WHOOP WHOOP!**

Will you be my valentine?

Jaime's POV

"Come on do it!"Bart said, pushing me.

"NO! I-I can't!" I panicked.

"It's February the fourteenth, do it** now** _hermano._"Bart shoved roses into my hand and pushed me to Cassie's door. He put a necklace box in my other hand,

"Remember this? We got it for her at the mall. Give it to her."Then he gave me thumbs up. I glared at him with daggers shooting out of my eyes.

"I hate you with a burning passion."He patted me on the back then smiled.

"No you don't, buddy."

I knocked on the door,

"Just a sec!"Cassie shouted. I stood there, hiding the box behind my back. She opened the door.

"Hey...Jaime" She said and pushed some of her blonde hair back. I nervously held up the roses.

"They're for you."She smiled and took them with a tinge of pink crossing her face.

"Thank you Jaime, come in."I walked in, as she set the roses on her bedside table. I looked on her bed, and saw all kinds of dresses in different styles and colors.

"Uh, going somewhere?"I asked confused.

"Huh?"Then she saw me looking on her bed.

"Oh, no, I just bought them."She picked one up, and asked: "You want me to try this on?"I looked at the blue spaghetti strap dress that had a slit on the side that should stop right above her knee.

"Sure." I answered, sitting in a chair while she went into the bathroom and close the door to change. A few seconds later, she came out.

I stared in wonder.

"Whoa." She was...well, pretty, and stunning."You like it?"Cassie asked.

"Of course, you look **amazing**," I got up, and handed her the necklace box, "This is for you."She opened it, and gasped,

"Jaime, why did you give me this?"The blonde asked softly. I took the necklace out, and hooked it around her neck,

"I have something to say."She turned to me. We were standing so close; I could've sworn I could hear her heart beat quicker.

"I really love you, and I just couldn't get it out. You could call me a coward, or something," I said about to blow up with all these butterflies in my stomach.

She laughed softly and put a hand on my cheek,

"Oh, you're a coward, but you're _my_ kind of coward." I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Her lips were kind of soft, well soft enough to make me wrap my hand around her waist, the same time she put her arms around my neck. Well, it was a short kiss, but it was amazing, because when we broke apart, I whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Cassie. I love you." into her ear. She whispered back,

"I love you too, and I have for a time, like you, so we're both cowards." We both laughed and enjoyed embracing each other.


	7. Chapter 7 Wonderpulse

**AN: Hey, what's up peoples? This is another one by me, Cassandra Sagara. This is a Wonderpulse (Bart x Cassie) fic, hope you like it :) Also, read all the fics for Alina's one-shots, God_Rocks one-shots, and FanFicWriter102's one-shots. WHOOP WHOOP!**

The Sweetest thing

Bart's POV

I was in the kitchen, eating some chicken wheezies, when Jaime came in."Hey, _hermano_, you know what day it is?"He asked.

"Uhhhh, Thursday?"I answered.

"No, _ese_, it's Valentine's Day. You** promised** to make your move on Cassie!"He said.

Oh crap."Dang it gotta run!" I washed my hands, and tossed my bag of chips to him. I ran to the nearest flower shop, and bought some roses and ran back to the cave."Okay, let's pray this goes well." I said to myself, knocking on Cassie's door. She opened the door, "Oh, hey Bart." She said sounding a little confused while eyeing the roses.

I handed her the red roses, "Here these are for you."

"Oh, Bart," She took them and blushed a tomato red color, "Thank you, they're beautiful."She put them on her bed, and invited me in her room. I walked in and said,

"Look, there's something I've wanted to say for a long time now."She froze, and looked at me with a scared look.

"Oh no, you didn't try to eat Jaime's Chicken Wheezies again, did you? He's gonna kill you if you did."I laughed at it with a wide smile on my face.

"Nah, I didn't."She sighed in relief,

"Good, but what did you want to say?"She asked and I paused, gathering my courage and said, slowly,

"I-I like you. Love you."

She smiled then looked away almost hurt, "No you don't. No guy can like me, I'm too destructive."

I took her hand in mine,

"I don't think that."She tucked her hair behind her ear,

"You really don't?"I smiled, "No."I leaned in to kiss her soft looking lips...turned out, they were soft. She was taken by surprised, (Because I surprise everyone), but eventually she closed her eyes as I closed mine, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slipped my arms around her waist.

I kissed her gently and slowly, as I heard her heart beat almost as fast as mine (because, you know, I'm a speedster). I thought, _hey, this is my first kiss. On Valentine's Day, with my major crush. This was definitely crash._ I broke apart, and starred into her blue eyes,

"So...you like me too?"She laughed at my stupid and obvious question.

"How could you not tell? Honestly Bart..." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I do love you." I smiled to myself; her soft voice always did that to me. I stroked her hair.

"That's good to know" I looked at her, "So wanna go steal Jaime's food?" She laughed and smiled,

"Let's do it, and hey, maybe Jaime has an extra storage somewhere."I pulled her along, as she laughed. This is a Valentine's Day I will never forget.


	8. Chapter 8 Jason x OC

**AN: Hey Guys OC ship with Jason. Her name is Anastasia Allen, relax I'll be putting her bio up on my profile soon. Also be publishing a story around her and Jason soon. That is after I finish other ideas I have floating around and swore to FanFicWriter102 that I'd write and finish.**

Anastasia's POV

She sat down at the table across from Jason. She loved having dinner out on their balcony, under the stars and the full moon.

"So how - damnit." Anastasia was about to ask but it never ceases to amaze her however time they go to have dinner her cell phone always rings. Anastasia pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it. She frowned and slammed the thing down on the table.

"I hate that thing!" She yelled and took an angry bit of pepperoni pizza. Jason eyed her but it wasn't anything new.

"Who's calling?" He asked and she met his eyes.

"Apparently you're calling me." She said and looked at the phone which was still ringing. Anastasia stood up with the phone in her hand and walked over to the edge.

"Anastasia what are you doing?" Jason asked a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She said while popping the SIM out of the cell phone and dropped it over the edge. Anastasia whipped back around and her long blonde hair smacked Jason in the face.

"Hey!" He said and caught a hold of her before she sat back down. She looked into his eyes and planted her lips on his. It lustful and inviting kiss but in a strange way that she loved. Anastasia pulled away for some already out of breath state. Jason smiled at her then said: "It's a good thing you saved your SIM card because I got you a new phone." He said and held up a better looking and properly working phone. Her blue eyes lit up and she hugged him then took the new cell phone.

"I love you Jason."

"Love you too Anastasia."

**Cute! Anyways hoped you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Jaime x OC

**AN: What's up? This is a Jaime x OC pairing that I wrote myself (well, maybe a little help from Alina Uzumaki.) I'm currently writing a series about her (with the help of Alina Uzumaki for editing and helping with rewriting it, like fixing stuff, 50% of the credit for the first story goes to her.) So it you want a biography, just tell me, and I'll write one ASAP. Also, just to remind you, if you want to review on what story you like best, go ahead (I fully support anyone who likes the OC pairings.) Anyways...here it is (by the way, the OC's name is Angel Faith Grayson; she goes by Faith, and Angel when not in superhero mode.)**

The weirdest Valentine's Day date ever

Faith's POV

It's was February the fourteenth, and my day started weird, well as weird as you can get in the Grayson's apartment in Blüdhaven. First off, I got kissed awake by Jaime (my hot, smart sometimes and also a bit clueless boyfriend) who gave me a plate of pancakes when I actually got up. When I asked how the heck he got to Blüdhaven from El Paso in thirty minutes (most likely) he said he zeta beamed here. Oh, well then. I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. As I ate, my brother and Artemis were talking about the cave. Like how much they loved that place.

I finished up, and got my day started with a shower, and brushing my teeth. I threw on a tank top, some jeans, and a pink hoodie, and then I left with Jaime to go on some kind of date...which involved me being blindfolded. We were (well he was carrying me) flying for hours."Where are we?"I questioned.

"Almost there," He said.

"What time is it?"I asked.

"Six thirty," He answered. _Oh gosh, we've been flying for six hours._"We're here," Jaime said, setting me down so that I stood up.

"Okay, take the blindfold off," He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I un-tied it and gasped it wonder.

I was standing on a balcony overlooking the Atlantic Ocean from...the Statue of Liberty.

"How did we-?"I asked but got distracted by Jaime kissing me on the cheek,

"Nobody has to know." he whispered, staring at the ocean and ferries passing by.

"This is amazing, thank you Jaime," I said in astonishment, turning to him, and he did too.

"I know you always wanted to see the ocean from here."He and I leaned in to kiss each other...but suddenly, I heard: "S'up Faith!" from a little below us. I jumped and stared down. I saw Impulse and Cassie waving. I waved back, Jamie did to.

"Now, where were we?"I said, and we leaned in to kiss again...but again, we were interrupted by people.

"Hey!"I heard my brother shout. I looked down and waved."You weren't kissing were you?!"Nightwing shouted. I blushed madly.

"No!" I turned to Jaime, "I'm sorry. This has to be the weirdest date ever."Jaime laughed.

"It's fine. Let's just go home."I yelled down to Nightwing, "We're going home!" He laughed.

"Sure, I'll be home at ten!Don't do anything you'll regret!"I blushed even more then before and turned to Jaime.

"Let's go, **now**, before my brother embarrasses me more."


	10. Chapter 10 Scarb and the crazy authors

Chapter 11: The Scarab and the Authors

**Scarab: **Well, this has been an interesting Valentine's Day, and I'll explain:  
My host body, Jaime Reyes, has been shipped three times. (Blame the crazy authors, man: Especially Cassandra Sagara.)

**CassandraSagara: **Hey! I can't decide a cannon!

**Alina Uzumaki: **It's her who ships three people with him! I ship BluePulse. (I fully support anyone with OC ships.)

**Scarab: **True, but the Nightwing has been shipped twice.

**God-Rocks: **Traught all the way!

**Alina Uzumaki: **BirdFlash!

***Alina Uzumaki and God-Rocks continuously argue back and forth***

**CassandraSagara: **Oh gosh, not this again.

**FanFicWriter102: **I know, right?

**Scarab: **Also, the Impulse has been shipped twice. This is weird.

**Impulse: **I've been what now?!

**Cassie: **Shipped twice, once with me!

**CassandraSagara: **About that...

**God-Rocks: **Uh...

**Alina Uzumaki: **BLUEPULSE!

**Impulse: **?

**Cassie: **It's you and Jaime.

**CassandraSagara: **. . .

**Scarab: **LOL

**Alina Uzumaki:** YES!

**FanFicWriter102: **No comment...

**God-Rocks: **I don't know...

**Impulse: **Uh... um... why?

**Scarab: **Just don't ask.

**CassandraSagara: **I ship you two together, Cassie and Bart. :)

**Alina Uzumaki: **LOL

**Impulse: **Let's just go, Cassie.

**Cassie: **Agree.

***Both leave***

**Scarab: **Jason Todd and Jaime Reyes are also shipped with OCs.

**CassandraSagara: **LOL, that's our fault(**Alina Uzumaki **and** me :P**_**)**_

**Alina Uzumaki: **ROFL, that's my fault, too!

***Jason Todd walks in(as Jason)***

**Alina Uzumaki: **

OMG!

***Fan-girl's and faints***

**Jason: **Umm...

**CassandraSagara: **Don't worry, she's not dead.

**FanFicWriter102: *shakes Alina, then pours cold water on her* **Get up!

**Alina Uzumaki: *screams and wakes up* **Who? ***looks around and sees Jason Todd* **. . .

**Jason: **. . .

**Cassandra Sagara: **She'll only be happy if you hug her.

**Jason: **Are you serious?

**Cassandra Sagara:** Yes.

***Jason hugs Alina***

**Alina Uzumaki: **OMG thank you!

**Jason: **You're welcome. ***awkward silence* **Umm... this is kind of weird, so I'll leave now. ***walks out***

**CassandraSagara: **So... that covers it?

**Scarab: **Pretty much... LOL, I took control of Jaime.

***CassandraSagara's OC, Faith, walks in***

**Faith: **

OMG, you did not. ***turns to authors* **Let's get him, girls! ***all attack scarab***

**Scarab: **

LOL, I so did.

**CassandraSagara: **No, no NO NO!

**Alina Uzumaki: **POOR JAIME!

**Faith: **YOU'RE RIGHT!

***All attack scarab***

**FanFicWriter102: **Well, then.

**God-Rocks: **Well, happy Valentine's, peoples! Peace out!

**In-Conclusion**

**Scarab: **LOL, I took over Jaime.

**CassandraSagara: **NO NO NO NO! FEELS!

**Alina Uzumaki: **Ha ha! I got a hug from Jason Todd!

**FanFicWriter102: **LOL, you're such a fangirl.

**God-Rocks: **You guys are just weird... but you're my friends.

**All: **Happy Valentine's Day!

**God-Rocks: **Peace out, peoples!

**END**

**Alina Uzumaki: **Or is it!

**CassandraSagara: **Stop doing that!

**Alina Uzumaki: **NO!

**FanFicWriter102: **PENGUINS!

**Alina Uzumaki: **Okay then...

**CassandraSagara & God-Rocks: **You are so random.

**FanFicWriter102: **I know!

**CassandraSagara: **LOL I don't own this joke:

Jaime Reyes has a lot of feelings. Jaime "Creyes."

**FanFicWriter102: **LOL

**CassandraSagara: **Alright, can we just end this off without anyone going crazy?

**Alina Uzumaki: **That's kinda sorta impossible.

**END (for real)**

**AN (Alina): LOL that's me and my friends begin 'normal' hoped you liked it. BTW Cassandra FINALLY decided on a cannon, it's Bluepulse! YAY! Anayways this is the official ending.**


End file.
